


Siri

by LarrysGlassCloset



Series: Supernatural Schmoop [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysGlassCloset/pseuds/LarrysGlassCloset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters buy Castiel an iPhone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siri

"Are you serious?" said Dean.  
Sam shrugged, gesturing at the angel on the bed. "He likes it."  
"But an iPhone, Sam?" said Dean. "He's been on it for a solid fourteen hours because he doesn't need to eat, sleep, or shit!"  
They both looked at Castiel. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed, coloring away on a children's drawing app. Currently he was working on the farmyard template, making the animals all their proper colors.  
"Hey Cas, come show Dean your favorite game," said Sam.  
Castiel saved his picture and stood up. He selected another app and turned the screen around to show Dean.  
"This is the Sims. They are my people," he said. "In this game, I am God."  
Dean watched bemusedly as Castiel showed him all his houses and his thirty-four people, introducing them all by name, occupation, and personality. "So...you just spend all your time playing Sims?"  
"Sometimes I talk to Siri," said Cas. "She is simple but knows a lot of valuable information."  
Castiel held the home button, opening Siri.  
"What can I do for you today?"  
"Good morning, Siri," he said.  
"Good morning."  
"Say hello to Dean," said Cas, gesturing for Dean to come closer.  
"Sending 'Hello' to Dean Winchester."  
A few seconds later, Dean's phone beeped.  
"Sorry," said Cas sheepishly. "Sometimes Siri is shy."


End file.
